


Hero or Villain

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy Introspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero or Villain

_I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Oh, but heaven, no heaven don't hear me_

Missy had always known she was wrong, different, illegal, dangerous. She had always thought the drums were the beating of angel's wings... but now she felt differently. She was forsaken, left to struggle, left to fight. She cried out once, soon after regeneration, begging to die, needing freedom and yet.... And yet... they had not released her, they had not taken pity and she hated them, the angels, the rulers, the people of life in heaven, she wanted freedom, she wanted to die and yet... she was left to live. It felt wrong, she should be dead, she should have been finished with regenerating by now... slowly misery turned to hate and hate to anger.   
She would make them pay. 

 

_And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
And I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_

They had talked on Gallifrey of how The Doctor could, The Doctor would save them. Missy chose not to wait, not to hope, she wanted freedom, she wanted life. Anger had galvanised her in a way that misery never had done. She was angry, livid and so ready to seek the Doctor out, to scream, to yell, to anger him in return. She was finished waiting.   
She would leave, steal her own TARDIS back and go, find the Doctor, make him suffer as she was, he would know pain and she would be the one laughing, she wanted payback, she needed payback. Anger flowed from her in waves and she knew, she knew instantly, that this was what the Doctor had meant by needing to fly, to run, to be away from Gallifrey. She had left Gallifrey to burn. 

_Someone told me that love would all save us  
But how can that be? Look what love gave us  
A world full of killing and blood spilling  
That world never came_

She had landed on Earth, angry Earth, bloody, war-filled and loud. It was the world she had known survived. Love was supposed to win over everything but that had never been true. She had watched for years as humanity tore itself apart and now she planned to be a part of why it happened, if Earth wanted to die she would help it. Love had never been good to her and she knew, she felt she knew, that she could defeat it. She would rip the love out of people's minds and hearts, make them her pets, teach them how to fight, to fight Daleks, to be Daleks. 

_And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
And I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away, oh_

Clara. Clara Oswald. Nightmare, trouble and the one person standing in her way... the girl wanted to be a hero. Missy would not wait to see if she could be. She was done waiting, she had waited on Gallifrey, she would not wait here on Earth. She would watch it burn. She would fly away, leave the Earth to die. Leave everyone to die. She wanted to see Oswald burn, to see her die, to be free of the troublesome brat for good. 

_Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero and that's why I fear it won't do_

Clara was gone. Dead or dying, but she was gone. She was lost. The Doctor was angry, yelling, Scottish and loud and violent and exactly the person, the Time-Lord Missy wanted him to be. She loved him now, more than ever, it wasn't the love of someone who wanted children with him, no, she wanted to rule the world. It was the love of a villain and yet... even now she doubted he would stay. 

_And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_

_And they're watching us, they're watching us  
As we all fly away_


End file.
